


Cake

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Basically everyone in Tamakoma is in the fic, Happy Birthday Osamu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: Osamu never even told anyone it was his birthday, except Chika who already knew, and Jin probably had know ever since they first met. He doesn't really think anything of it, but that will change really fast.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in honor of Osamu's Birthday, and I'm a little ashamed to say that I wrote this is two days. Sorry you don't get to read what I consider my best work, but I had fun writing it so at least there's that!

Tamakoma Branch was quiet as Osamu walked in, only hearing the sound of his own footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. Everyone else was busy; Tamakoma 1 was out on patrol, Midorikawa had invited Yuma and Jin to dinner, and Chika was training with her new friend Yuzuru Ema. Osamu didn’t know exactly where Shiori, Yotaro, and Hyuse were, but based on past experiences Yotaro was probably dragging Hyuse all over the city with Shiori supervising.

Honestly, he didn’t know how everyone had so much energy at the end of the day. Exhausted on his own birthday, so tired he only remembered _after_ his Mom called to tell him congrats on turning 16. So Osamu didn’t blame everyone else for forgetting either, well Chika _had_ wished him a quick Happy Birthday before she rushed out to go meet Ema. Osamu didn’t even think he’d told anyone else his birthday, so he couldn’t blame them. And it was probably just the exhaustion pressing a small disappointing weight on his chest.

Osamu’s growling stomach quickly interrupted his thoughts. Konami said that there was some leftover sushi in the fridge, that sounded good enough. Besides, Reiji makes some killer Unagi Nigiri sushi. He steps into the kitchen, throwing on the light and nearly jumps back in alarm at the shouts that fill the air.

“Happy Birthday Osamu!! Omedeto!” Everyone was there standing in the formerly dark room while Jin smirked away in the corner. Osamu could practically hear his thoughts - everything going according to plan - or something like that.

But at the moment Osamu didn’t really care all that much. Because there was Reiji lifting Chika up a little higher so she’d be even with Karasuma who was holding the other end of a ‘Happy 16th Birthday!’ sign. The bubbly feeling only increased as he saw that Konami and Shiori were finishing setting up all the food which smelled amazing. Yotaro sat on Hyuse’s shoulders, both holding green balloons. Even Raijin-maru had three balloons tied around his middle. Jin of course was still sitting in the corner looking out over his masterfully created surprise birthday party, and Yuma…

“Wait, Yuma don’t-” Osamu stretched out his hand but it was too late. The party popper Yuma was holding exploded with confetti and silver glitter. It was a lot of glitter and the confetti was all different colors, perfect for the occasion. It might have been better had Yuma not been pointing the popper at his face in confusion when he had pulled the string. The short boy was now covered in glitter and shreds of colorful paper, making his white hair sparkle blindingly.

Bright red eyes blinked at Osamu, shock and confusion evident. The look was what finally did it, and Osamu doubled over laughing. He didn’t know if it hit everyone at the same time but soon they were all laughing so hard it hurt to breathe. Well, Hyuse wasn’t because he probably would have done the same thing (also imagining Hyuse laugh is scary) but that just made the situation even funnier. Even Jin, who knew that was going to happen, was laughing with tears in his eyes.

Osamu straightened up, attempting to regain his composure so he could properly thank everyone. “This- this is amazing everyone. Thank you so much!” He could feel all the happiness showing up as flush on his cheeks.

Konami laughed and clapped Osamu on the back, almost causing his glasses to fall right off. “Thank us later, right now let’s eat, I’m starving!"

Osamu approached the table choosing a seat in between Yuma and Chika. The food looked and smelled incredible, Konami’s curry and Reiji’s Unagi Nigiri sushi sat on either end of the table. Two main dishes?! They’d really gone all out for him. Chika smiled sweetly at him and pointed at the food. “Everyone made a dish, we figured it’d be more fun and yummy that way!”

The food was made by all of his friends, and so Osamu made sure to take at least one of everything. He already had Reiji and Konami’s dishes, so he focused on grabbing everything else. Osamu reasoned that way he’d have seconds of whichever dishes he liked best, while still trying everything. Chika’s onigiri was warm and shaped like a little star, Shiori’s milk bread was so soft it melted in his mouth, and Jin’s ricer crackers weren’t exactly ‘home-made’ but they were good nonetheless. Apparently Yotaro and Hyuse had worked with Karasuma to make some only slightly burnt Yakitori, while Yuma had made his favorite: croquettes. (Though Yuma cooking probably required more than a few outside helpers).

Everything tasted so good, but Osamu made sure not to eat too much. Because if he knew anything about Tamakoma Branch, it was that they went all out. And so his surprise was minimal when Karasuma and Jin came out carrying a huge chocolate cake covered in strawberry icing. The lack of surprise did nothing to discourage the smile that spread across Osamu’s face when he saw it though.

Sitting in the dark with the candles lit, Osamu really didn’t know what to wish for. He supposed he should know, but he didn’t want to make everyone wait just so he could think of something. It’s not like they ever came true anyway. So he just made a vague wish, for everything to stay this happy, for as long as it could. He took a deep breath and blew, getting half the candles on the first try before finally finishing them off after two more puffs of air. Thin wisps of smoke danced up from the 16 candles, which Shiori deftly plucked from the cake.

Everyone’s mouth watered at the thought of setting that strawberry-chocolaty goodness in their mouths. Osamu was ready to serve everyone when he realized that Karasuma cut the cake wrong. Eight slices sat on the platter; they were one short. Yotaro and Hyuse were going to share a slice, because Yotaro didn’t need that much sugar and Hyuse was sceptical about the concept of cake. That left them with nine people and eight pieces.

Yuma nodded thoughtfully, his duck-face slightly ruining the effect of deep concentration, “I don’t need any cake.” Chika looked sad at the thought and shook her head.

“We can just share Yuma, you’ve never had cake before, so it’d be unfair if you didn’t at least have a bite!”

Almost everyone agreed, but then Jin spoke up. His eyes glinted mischievously, “Don’t worry, Yuma will get to taste the cake. Trust me, just eat and enjoy!” Chika slowly nods, obviously fighting the urge to just give her piece to Yuma, but Jin was right. Jin was always right; having a side-effect that tells you the future has its perks.

~ ~ ~

The night was winding down, Yotaro had fallen asleep two hours ago on Hyuse’s lap, who in turn had succumbed to sleep as well. Chika was drifting off, almost fully asleep when she saw Yuma tap Osamu’s shoulder. Through half lidded eyes she watched as Osamu got up and followed Yuma out of the room. She smiled and closed her eyes, content to hear about it the next morning.

~ ~ ~

It was honestly unfair how cute Yuma looked with glitter sprinkled in his hair. The light of the stars and moon made the specks shimmer in the cool night air. Osamu wanted to pull him into a hug, maybe dare a kiss, but Yuma had looked very serious when they’d walked up here and Osamu wanted to respect that. That didn’t mean it wasn’t hard to resist.

Yuma turned to face him, shadows causing his eyes to seem weirdly dark, like they were filled with an emotion he’d never really seen before. But it was probably just the lighting. A shiver traced itself down Osamu’s spine, though he didn’t know why exactly. “Osamu…” Yuma’s voice was weird too, heavy with something. He took a step closer to Osamu.

His hands were tugging Osamu’s face down a split second before Osamu registered Yuma’s hungry lips on his own. Another shiver, one of pleasure, rippled through Osamu. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one wanting the kiss. Yuma had probably been waiting all night if his hungry kisses had anything to say, and Osamu was impressed Yuma had managed to wait this long. He was usually pretty impatient about this sort of thing.

Their teeth clacked a bit as Yuma’s tongue invaded Osamu’s mouth, making Osamu sigh with pleasure. They pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other. Osamu couldn’t tear his eyes away as Yuma licked his lips. “Hm, Jin was right,” the statement startled Osamu a bit.

“Well yeah probably, but right about what?” Osamu pulls Yuma a little closer, and the short boy doesn’t provide any resistance, pressing their bodies together. His fingers trace random patterns around Osamu’s back.

Osamu plays with Yuma’s hair, the fluff impossible to resist. “The cake tastes amazing,” Yuma licks his lips again, a little more thoughtfully this time. “I didn’t know chocolate and strawberry went so well together, especially with Osamu.”

Flush krept up Osamu’s neck. Yuma was so blunt sometimes, it was embarrassing and adorable. So that’s what Jin had meant by ‘Yuma getting to taste the cake’. The blush doesn’t fade, Yuma’s extra comment echoing in his brain. He can feel Yuma smirking, he was always telling Osamu that he looked unfairly cute when he blushed and every waking moment was spent trying to put Osamu in this state. Yuma’s fingers dig into the small of Osamu’s back and Osamu leans down to kiss him again.

As they kiss under the stars, fleeting thoughts fly through Osamu’s head. Bits and pieces of how the day has played out. All the amazing things his friends had done for him. And now kissing Yuma on the roof. Overall, this has probably been the best birthday Osamu has ever had. He can’t wait for the next one.


End file.
